


Lost in Cuba

by CatchTheOnlyLight



Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, 微果珍
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchTheOnlyLight/pseuds/CatchTheOnlyLight
Summary: 没人知道JK是几岁，真正的名字叫什么，他熟练的西班牙语有时候会让人误以为是从这里出生的原住民，其实他只是个连身份都没有的逃亡者。
Kudos: 1





	Lost in Cuba

00  
请允许我亲吻你吧，在雨后的古巴。

01  
"JK,你得快点了，今天新来的reader已经快到工厂了，我们可不能迟到了。"约莫十六岁模样的男生对着还躺在床上闭眼养神的青年说道。JK是前几年新来的员工，听说是从遥远的南朝鲜一路逃过来的，没有人知道他为什么会从那个资本主义国家跑到这个他完全不能适应的社会主义国家来。犹记得刚来古巴的那一年，JK经常在下工之后抱怨古巴多雨的天气，仿佛是要把他浸在这酸雨中。  
JK懒懒地睁开眼，他的眼瞳是夜空独有的黑色，有着类似黑洞的深邃，又有黑曜石般的光芒。他的眼神永远都如月亮那般清亮，带着亚洲东北部特有的寒冷，是古巴从未体会过的。他的存在一时间让整个哈瓦那湾的人都惊讶，在古巴这个盛行美洲审美的国度，这个神秘的南韩人的出现无疑是神来之笔，给了这个南美国家窥探东方神秘的机会。  
“我知道了。”没人知道JK是几岁，真正的名字叫什么，他熟练的西班牙语有时候会让人误以为是从这里出生的原住民，其实他只是个连身份都没有的逃亡者。雪茄厂的老板亲切地称他为Jose，这个在古巴甚至整个西班牙语国家中都用烂了的名字，而正是这样朗朗上口每个人都能记住的名字，往往能够成为这个外来者被接纳的证明。  
JK有着一副亚洲人特有的好身材，骨骼坚实骨架宽阔，肌肉纹理深刻却不狰狞，他力气大得可以轻松地扛起一整箱装满雪茄的木质货箱，透明的汗水从他的额角还有肩头滑落，在太阳的照拂下，连哈瓦那湾的海水都无法媲美。  
他其实一点都不期待雪茄厂的reader，他们只是读着一些有关宗教的教条，大部分是全国流行的天主教，偶然会有一些比较特别的小说。在这个看似野蛮和懦弱的国度，人民的识字率可以达到百分之九十九，是南美难得的人类发展指数极高的国家。JK从来到古巴以后就开始远离文化，他脑海中渊博的知识和这个文化高度普及的国家让他无法完成这个看似简单的任务，所以他都努力地想要逃掉每早的reading。  
雪茄厂的老板看出了他的抵抗情绪以后，只是吩咐了一个未成年的男孩每天去叫JK起床，无形地逼迫着JK必须出席每早的reading。  
JK在少年尴尬的视线中爬了起来，用清水扑了扑脸，刚迈出房间门就迎来了瓢泼大雨，两个人只好回去了JK的宿舍拿了一把雨伞。等到JK慢吞吞到达厂房的时候，reader已经开始读书了。  
新来的reader依旧是个男人，但是JK一眼就能看出他的不同。他有着比自己肤色要深的麦色肌肤，高挺的鼻梁和眉骨让他在头顶风扇慢悠悠旋转着的阴影下显得更加神秘，他低沉的嗓音仿佛被烟叶熏过，带着些令人上瘾的醇厚质感。但他是亚洲人。  
再凌厉的面部棱角和毫无表情的脸都无法掩饰他身为一个亚洲人特有的温柔，那种隐隐约约的带着些钝感的温柔和古巴似火的热情还有欧美锋利的冷漠都不相同。他身上充满了东方与西方的矛盾。JK仿佛在那一瞬间能看到他的灵魂。  
他们进入厂房的脚步声打断了reader的阅读，JK抬头看了一眼那张空桌，上面放着张椅子，reader正坐在上面无声地凝视他。明明只是一瞬间的眼神接触，JK的脑海里却一闪而过“凝视”这样的字眼，他觉得那双眼睛带着一种要将他看透的气势朝他席卷而来。  
reader笑了笑，将书页翻到了另一页，低沉的嗓音读着一个个西班牙文，像是循循善诱的野豹，将兔子引入捕猎范围之内，伺机捕杀。  
JK走到了自己专属的位置坐下，其实就在reader的右前方。外面阴沉的天气让室内亮起了暖黄的灯光，光线缓缓地从reader的肩膀上泄下，流到了JK的工作台上。JK拿起烟叶，将烟草大量地平铺在上面，纤细修长的手指将烟叶细细卷起，放在了左手边的烟盒里，等待下一步的加工。他的指尖因为长时间的工作已经染上了烟叶特有的棕黄色，他曾经偷偷尝过指尖的味道，是苦的，跟韩国的雨一样。  
“Lucy作为一个外乡人，她在这个国家里艰难地生存着，没有人为她提供庇护。在下雨的街道上四处游荡的她无家可归，心里不禁怨念起了远方的父母，为什么要将她逼到如此绝境。”  
JK正准备把烟草放在第二片烟叶上，不远处缓慢旋转的风扇一下一下隔绝着昏黄的光线，他的眼睛不小心被从风扇空隙中跑出来的炽热光线闪到，眼前霎时变得一阵白。他晃了晃神，下意识地抬眼看reader头顶上的光源，不小心又瞥到了reader的眼睛。JK对上他的视线，见他用一种难以言喻的眼神盯着自己看，手依旧在做着翻页的动作。他甚至都不需要看书上的内容，那些文字仿佛已经刻入了他的脑海，他说——  
“她只是爱上了自己的老师啊，为什么会被人诟病低俗，为什么被迫沦落的人又是自己呢？”  
对危险毫不知情的兔子被躲在后面的豹子一个猛扑，它的利爪将兔子狠狠地摁在地上，发出了一声胜利的嗷叫，粗糙湿热的渗透舔过锋利的犬齿，正准备享用无知的美味。  
JK立刻转开了眼睛，他才注意到那张空桌上不知道什么时候铺上了豹纹的毯子，reader赤裸的双足轻轻地踩在上面。JK看到了野豹变成了人。

02  
早上的工作在reader的努力下，并没有显得那么枯燥，下工之后那个与JK还算亲近的少年兴致冲冲地想找他聊小说的内容。JK的脸色并不算太好，他本来就白，即使被古巴的阳光镀上了一层浅麦色的面罩，他此刻的苍白已经是无法被遮掩的了。他的眼睛左右转动着，第一次如此失神地在工厂的走廊上游走着。  
背后的脚步声踢踢踏踏地很明显，丝毫不掩饰自己在尾随他的事实。JK停下了脚步，背挺直僵硬，最后重重地舒了一口气，转身看向来人。  
刚才在厂房内被灯光照得昏黄的发色在实际的日光来看，是浅浅的灰白颜色。眼睛也是亚洲人稍有的琥珀色。  
“我叫V，你叫什么？”这个精通西班牙语的男人张口就是地道的韩语。他的眼睛大概真的有什么特殊的技能吧，亚洲这么大，他偏偏认定JK是韩国人。  
JK惊讶地瞪大眼睛，听着久别七年的母语，他甚至都开始有点忘记了该怎么做出最基本的回答，最后他还是磕磕绊绊地介绍了自己：“我叫JK。”  
“JK不是真正的名字吧？”V笑着看他，他背向宽阔的平地，不远处还能听到哈瓦那湾靠岸停泊的货船发出的轰鸣声。他的胳膊屈起靠在栏杆上，温柔的笑看着像是想要好好跟他谈一下的样子。  
JK神色一变，一改之前的慌张，又换回了以前的面无表情，回答：“就是真正的名字。”  
V的笑容更大了，眼线狭长却轮廓圆润的眼睛弯成了月牙，击碎了他冷酷外表带来的陌生感。原来这世界上真的有人可以用一个笑融化冰冷，拉进长远的距离，不需要过多的言语就能收获人心。  
“JK……柾……国？”V的话说得很犹豫，让人难以分清他到底是猜的还是原本就知道他的名字。JK身体再次僵硬了一下，便立刻回道：“不是。”  
“那看来就是了，”V拍了一下手，再次重复道，“柾国。田柾国。”  
JK一把掐住V的脖子，狠狠地把他拽了过去摁在了对面的墙上。他肌肉发达的手臂用起力来让哈瓦那湾常年负责搬运货物的壮汉都不禁喊疼，V一副细皮嫩肉不堪一击的样子，在下一秒就不出意外地憋红了脸。长久的呼吸困难让他的脸开始从充血变得苍白，呼吸一再细弱，几乎就可以让他死去，但他却没有打开田柾国的手。  
田柾国充血的眼睛盯着那个人同样因为窒息而充血的眼睛，那双眼睛即使濒死也带着一丝的笑意。这样的笑，让田柾国不禁想起了那个下雨的午后，被突然打开的教室门后面，一双双带着嘲讽的眼睛。  
他卸了力，听着V在自己面前大口地呼吸。那种急促的呼吸声被隐藏在了刚转晴没多久的古巴的暴雨里，雨珠暴力地击打着厂房，甚至飘进了走廊里，淋湿了田柾国整个后背。  
田柾国深深地看了V一眼，打算离去。  
V一把抓住。  
“怎么？嫌命太长了？”暴露本名的田柾国全身都是难以压抑的暴戾，他的言语带刺，甚至是带着死亡的威胁。他的眼神藏着锋利的刀刃，恨不能把这张美丽的脸皮一片片刮下来。从初遇的被惊艳，到现在被揭穿后的恶心，仅仅几小时的时间，田柾国把所有的情感都付诸在了眼前这个东方男人身上。而这个男人，却连真名都不曾泄露。  
在古巴生活的这七年，他一直都是神秘的存在，来的时候没有带任何证件，只靠着一口流利的西班牙语谋生。每一个人都想探索他背后的秘密，却始终没能解开神秘的面纱分毫。而这个仅仅是眼神交流了几次的男人，却能够顺畅地说出他的名字，连他的姓都知道。这种自己身在明处的感觉让田柾国久违地觉得自己仿佛在被监视、被曝光。  
V剧烈地咳了几声，眼眶泛着泪，原本还很硬朗的外表突然变得柔弱似水，田柾国有些不敢再对他说什么了。  
“我警告你，不要再靠近我了，不然我会杀了你。”田柾国觉得很不安全，他开始想要逃离这个国家。工作的钱他一直都偷偷地攒着，足够买一张偷渡的船票随着海浪漂到另外一个国家去。他要离开，但不是立刻，要悄无声息地，在这个男人还没有对他抱有恶意的时候，彻底消失！  
田柾国甩开了他的手，背影越变越小。V捂着心口，刚才他差点又哮喘病发，还好自己撑着缓了过来。他对着空无一人的走廊若有所思，随后又绽放了一个极灿烂的笑容。  
他从没怀疑过自己哥哥的眼光。在他因为哮喘离开的那一天，他翻开了哥哥的日记本。那本日记在哥哥去世的前七年就被藏在书架最高的那一层，哥哥似乎经常翻看，所以被V拿出来的时候，表面依旧光滑，没有尘封许久带来的灰尘。  
纸张散发着清幽的檀香，跟哥哥本人一样让人觉得安心。他一页页翻看着哥哥的日记本，那上面的文字深刻而富有感情。V甚至能够根据墨水渗透纸张的程度来猜测哥哥写下这些文字的时候的心情。那些曾经快乐又痛苦的感情，全被哥哥详细地描写在了这个小本子里。哥哥的挣扎，哥哥的幸福，他所知道的原来只是冰山一角。  
直到看到了书末的铅笔肖像画，他的心才猛地一动，随后就冲动地跟着页面角落的地点来到了这里。

03  
十六岁的少年在第二天再次谨慎地敲开了田柾国的房门，却一直没有得到进门的许可。无奈之下，他只能悄悄地转开门把手，用一只眼睛窥探田柾国的卧室，却惊讶地发现床铺已经折叠整齐，人也没了踪影。  
田柾国今天起了个大早，找到了在码头上散步的蛇头，悄悄跟他说了自己想要偷渡离开的想法，蛇头二话不说就开了个天价，算上这几年攒的钱，田柾国还得再工作几个月才能凑得上。这不行，几个月的时间，早够那个不知道对他了解程度有多深的V做些什么了。既然他知道自己的名字，又能在哈瓦那湾找到自己，肯定是对自己的过去有所了解。  
而哈瓦那湾，他只跟那个人说过。  
田柾国突然觉得清晨的哈瓦那湾冷得有些恐怖，热带气候根本拯救不了逐渐冻结内心的寒冷。他想起了那个炎热的午后，高温对教室的炙烤并没有带走别人眼里的戏谑与冷漠。他和那个人仿佛变成了全世界最搞笑的小丑，失去了自尊，连自卑都不被允许。他们被社会的禁条死死束缚，最后也只能被迫离散，从此不知对方去向。  
等他迈入厂房的时候，V正在铺那张豹纹的毯子。他掸了掸那张有一人高那么长的毯子，在桌子上铺平以后就轻轻地抚平所有的皱褶，再将椅子轻轻地放在上面。在他的右手边，正是昨天他读的那本小说。书不厚，却记载了主人公的一生。  
气氛在V回身看到田柾国的那一刻开始有些胶着。V的眼神依旧带着温柔的笑意，像是一团绵软的棉花，任凭田柾国锋利凌冽的眼神如利剑般刺去，都不会因此有什么伤害。  
田柾国觉得V仿佛是他的天敌。无论他用伪装的冷漠，还是多年来努力隐忍的暴戾，似乎都没有办法让眼前这个漂亮的男人有所退却。他变得更加勇敢，也更懂得利用自己的优势去化解自己所有的激进的进攻。  
V向他走进，田柾国并没有后退。他温热的双手搭在田柾国的肩膀上，漂亮的脸离田柾国越来越近。逐渐变得炙热的气息开始交织，田柾国还是没有后退。V像是古希腊神话中因为美貌而引诱过路人的美杜莎，只要对上他含情迷人的双眼，身与心都不得不石化，被动地等待对方的动作。  
田柾国的脸因为两人之间萦绕的热气而变得有些红，距离近得已经让双眼无法聚焦。  
他感受到了双唇相触的奇特感觉，柔软的，炙热的，让人心动的。  
V被田柾国一把掐住腰，猛地就把他放在了空桌上。豹纹毯子因为田柾国粗暴的动作被弄出了好多皱褶，连椅子都险些倒下。这个奇妙的吻打破了他们之间的屏障，唇舌之间的交缠默契得宛如多年的情侣，连换气都处在同一频率上。  
最后是门外的脚步声终止了这样极度暧昧的时刻，田柾国蓦地放开V，嘴巴离开时还从舌头根部嘬到了舌尖。V红着脸，甚至来不及擦去唇上泛着光的水渍，转过身就立刻整理着豹纹毯子。他脱了鞋，上了桌子，拿起了那本小说，深呼吸了一下就在椅子上坐下，准备开始今天的阅读。  
田柾国的思绪早已经飘到了外面，拿着烟草的手就在仅仅几厘米的移动路程上就洒了好多烟草碎出来。刚才的那个吻，属于V的嘴唇的温度似乎还停留在自己的嘴巴上、口腔里，咽一下口水都能幻想出刚才唇舌交缠的场面。  
他应该是要拒绝的，可是他没有做到。他甚至连逃避似的退缩都没有，只是愣愣地接受了，然后加倍地奉还。  
如果要说难以拒绝的原因，田柾国只能说在V靠近的时候，他看到了似曾相识的影子。那个曾经奋不顾身只往那个人方向冲的自己，和刚才缓步却坚定地走向自己的V如出一辙。都是这样的坚定，都是这样的无法抗拒，所以才足以让对方沉迷。  
要离开的想法在接吻之后，被唾液稀释了，似乎也没有那么想要离开这个温暖又繁忙的港湾。  
V的声音还是那样低沉，声线也没有因为慌张而导致的颤抖。他平稳地讲述着Lucy的命运，那个漂亮又可怜的小女孩，在经历漫长的流浪之后终于找到了一家愿意收留她的工作场所。  
无知的她被拉入了声色犬马的成年人世界，只是情窦初开的小女孩哪里能遭受得住这些诱惑与恶意的洗脑。她就快沦为只听从欲望的淫兽，在觥筹交错间，马上就要错付自己的一生了。  
所有人看似安静地卷着烟叶，眼睛却滴溜溜地转着，像是在思考接下来的剧情会是如何。  
是有人出手相救，维护女孩的纯贞，还是纯洁终究会被玷污？  
都不是，V急促的呼吸打断了所有人的思考。他扼住自己的脖子，面色通红，单薄的胸膛剧烈地起伏着。田柾国几乎是下一秒就看出了这是哮喘发作的症状。  
V没有携带任何药物在身边，而聚集起来的人群堵住了他汲取新鲜空气的出口。他从椅子上猛地跪在了豹纹毯子上，求助的眼神看向田柾国，他说：“救救我。”  
是韩语的救救我。  
只有田柾国听懂了，只有田柾国被允许拯救他。  
V被田柾国抱着走出了厂房，放在了工厂外平坦的空地上。凌晨下过雨的哈瓦那湾让所有粉尘都被黏在了地上，清新干净的空气让V好受了点。随后医生急忙赶来，用治疗哮喘的药物为V度过了危机。  
田柾国看着躺在平地上脆弱的V，突然想起了美丽易逝的道理，他想他应该抓住。

04  
V只是来这里短暂旅游的过客，住处也是哈瓦那湾不远处的一家小旅馆。这家旅馆开了很久，接待了全球各地的商人，却是第一次接到美丽与帅气并存的游客。他们为他开了最好的房间，太阳升起时，温暖的阳光可以照拂他整个卧室。此刻，V被田柾国轻轻地放在那张由阳光铺垫的床上。  
田柾国看着面色苍白的V，他的眼睛依旧紧闭，气息还是有些不稳。于是田柾国就拿过了床头的那瓶哮喘病舒缓剂，又给他用了点。药瓶上一个可爱的羊驼图案抓住了田柾国的所有视线。他怔了片刻，僵硬地转过头看向V。V也已经缓了过来，回望着田柾国。  
握着药瓶的那只手不停地颤抖，被封存了七年的记忆变成了古巴的雨水，全部都朝他凶狠地砸去，洗刷干净了他所有的累加在上面的伪装，把那段痛苦的爱情重新暴露在阳光底下。  
“我叫金泰亨，是金硕珍的亲弟弟。”V的声音有些虚弱，在讲到自己真名的时候不自然地笑了笑，却在讲到自己哥哥名字的时候，眼里满溢的，只有浓郁的悲伤。  
田柾国不语，只是紧紧攥着那药瓶。他努力不让泪水落下，却因为金泰亨安抚性地摸了摸他的手背后，泪水便汹涌而出。连续不断的泪珠滴落在金泰亨麦色的手背肌肤上，慢慢地凝聚成了一小小小的细流，顺着他凸起的手腕骨流到了洁白的床单上。  
金硕珍，自己曾经的西语老师，也是多年的暗恋对象。介于师生的关系，金硕珍一直没有答应自己的追求，最后是因为自己的一个霸道的吻将他俘虏，却没成想，也是将他拖入了地狱。  
热恋的两个人一直都会在空无一人的教室里接吻，除此之外也不敢再做任何更亲密的举动。而在一次的疏忽中，突然回班拿东西的女生打开了教室门，撞见了接吻的两人。于是师生恋的罪名被坐实，金硕珍被革职，自己也被父母强制转学到了别的大学。  
与恋人分离的日子十分痛苦，可是金硕珍却是下了决心般不再与他联系。心灰意冷的田柾国拿出了打工挣的所有钱，又卖了很多自己收藏了多年的手办，凑齐了偷渡的钱，冲动地选择了逃向古巴，从此定居在哈瓦那湾。  
而七年后，金硕珍的弟弟却来到了自己的世界里。也是一样地，短时间内就让自己陷入了无法自拔的情感之中。田柾国想，这或许就是宿命。  
“硕珍哥……他过得好吗？”田柾国停止哭泣，抽噎了好一会儿，才敢询问。  
金泰亨一阵沉默，轻轻地说了句走了。  
意料之外地，田柾国没有再哭下去，只是他红肿的眼睛已经失去了焦点，整个人看着脆弱极了。  
金泰亨仿佛看到了哥哥刚去世时的自己，悲恸地起身抱住了田柾国比自己结实的身体。他的肩膀跟哥哥的一样宽阔，带着让人安心的温度，让他在第一眼、第一句话、第一次接触时就已经沦陷。  
从事新闻工作的金泰亨此刻也不知道该说些什么来安慰哥哥的前度情人，自己现在的爱慕对象。他只觉得自己和田柾国是两只困兽，因为哥哥而互相有联系，才会互相纠缠。  
“从跟他交往的第一天起，我就害怕哮喘会把他带走。我想着，如果哪一天他走了，也要是我陪着才好，却没有想到，我连他的死讯都是到现在才知道。”  
田柾国的脸埋在金泰亨的肩膀上，鼻音浓重的腔调有些闷声闷气的，听着更让人觉得失落低沉。  
“直到今天我才明白，原来我带着怨恨逃避了七年，还是没能忘记他。他永远地带走了我最无畏的敢于直面爱的勇气。”  
金泰亨心里一颤，眼眶泛红，心里发酸。只有哥哥，只有哥哥在他的心里。而自己从看见他的肖像画的那一刻起孤注一掷的感情，大概从此都不会得到回应。  
“我想问问你，你会离开吗？一个人，带着遗憾地？”  
田柾国把双手放在了金泰亨的腰上，慢慢收紧。说出来的话像是空气刺青，刻入了金泰亨的骨血之中。  
金泰亨愣住了，不敢揣测他的意思。他轻轻分开两人之间的距离，交缠的逐渐变得厚重的气息又开始燃烧起来。  
窗外下雨了，古巴的雨总是来得毫无征兆，但是这次又能带走些什么呢？  
室内的光一下子暗了下来，只有田柾国的眼睛亮亮的，泛着泪光，却是第一次带着笑意。  
“我可以吻你吗？雨停的时候。”  
等不及了，金泰亨几乎是立刻就贴上了田柾国的嘴唇，迫切地交缠着。  
哈瓦那湾平静的海岸被突如其来的雨水击打出了层层涟漪，在海平线的尽头，美丽而清晰的彩虹被刻进了众人的视线之中。

I thought I was lost, but now you save me by loving me.

-The End-


End file.
